Wow
by Unhealthy-Addiction
Summary: Lucie has a lad for a best friend. But when he drops and bombshell, along with the fact that he is leaving, how will Lucie feel? Basically New Moon TBH. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something that ive recently been thinking about so i decided to get it down on paper. I hope you enjoy it! Do my poll so i can see which story you would like me to focus on, but until thats finished...i think im guna give it 2 weeks, this will probs b my main focus...enjoy**

**The Cool Kids are my own characters, actually based on some of my friends...but i dont own any of the rest. if i did, my name would be stephanie n i would be an ace writer!! **

**Lucie xxx**

* * *

I glanced across at Chris and grinned. Once again he was surrounded by a bunch of giggling teenage girls… If Chris didn't know a lass from this town, she wasn't worth knowing.

I had met him a few weeks ago and we had become good friends quickly, even though I still didn't know his surname. Now I would see him every weekend with a bunch of other friends after work (Newton's) for a drink and to catch up.

One thing that had struck me as peculiar about Chris when I had first met him was his pale skin. It was almost marble white with hardly any colour, apart from when he blushed. Then he went beetroot. It quite amused me to sit and make him feel uncomfortable, just to watch his cheeks turn scarlet. He wasn't very tall, only about 5'9, but this didn't make a difference. His good looks, highlighted brown hair and dancer's physique made him a certain attraction to the ladies. I have to admit, he was good looking, but he was too friendly to think about like that. It would have seemed weird.

He never talked about his family life, but I sensed that he looked up to his dad greatly and loved his mum unconditionally…but I had never met either of them.

'Chris! You're gonna miss dance class!!' I shouted across the car park. He gave each girl a hug and a peck on the cheek before running to where I was stood next to my car, a beat up old mini, which I loved…but Chris would always complain about how slow it went.

* * *

An hour and a half later we walked out of the gym, with our bags slung over our shoulders, looking hot and sweating like pigs on spits. Dance class had been hard work.

At first, everyone had called Chris gay because he was into musical theatre, but once they had seen the well shaped body of a dancer who also played a lot of football, they soon changed their tune.

'Chris, do you wanna go catch that new film out with me n the cool kids?' the cool kids were our kinda gang…me, Chris, my best friend Caitlin, her boyfriend Reece, Jamie and Bryony.

'Yeah sure…il ring you later k? See you!' he turned and disappeared into the growing darkness of the night.

'Chris!' I called after him. 'Don't you wanna ride…..?' But he was gone. I clambered into my mini and turned on the ignition. 10 mins later, I was home.

When I had gotten away from the 'rents I signed onto MSN. Chris was online.

_**Supergirl**:_ _Heyy Sexy ;)_

_**Dancingboy**: Heyy Lucie._

_**Supergirl**: So, when you wanna go catch this film?_

_**Dancingboy**: Errr sometime this week? Are you gonna invite everyone?_

_**Supergirl**: Yep, the whole sha-bang. Should be ace._

_**Dancingboy**: Actually, can we make it just us 2? I need to talk to you about something important._

Oh dear. Alarm bells started ringing in my head. Chris never talked to me. He never talked to anyone about anything important. He said that was what family was for.

_**Supergirl**: Er, yeah sure whatever. Wednesday good for you?_

_**Dancingboy**: Ok, will pick you up at 8 then. I'm sorry I got to go…speak to you soon. Bye xxx_

I stared at the screen. He had acted like it was the most natural thing in the world that he needed to talk to me…but I couldn't help thinking something was wrong.

* * *

On Wednesday morning I woke up with a dead feeling in my stomach. I got up, got dressed, had breakfast and then dozed through my shift at work, not really there. My mind was on Chris. When I got home, I had a shower, tied my short spiky locks into a tiny bun and began to get ready.

Suddenly it was ten to 8 and I still hadn't found my purse. I scrambled round the house pulling up cushions and emptying pots full of spare change. Eventually I found it at the bottom of the shoebox. I mean, where else?

The door bell rang and as I hurried to answer it I caught the bottom of my tights on a nail sticking out of the bottom of the wall. My tights laddered and as I pulled at them to see the damage, it began to get worse.

'Shit!' I cursed under my breath as I answered the door. Chris stood awkwardly in the doorway, confused by the look of anger that had taken over my face.

'Come in' I grunted.

'Lucie, are you ok?' It touched my heart to see his face look genuinely concerned. The worry in his eyes made me laugh and the concerned look changed to one of disbelief.

'Honestly Lucie! You and your mood swings!' he joked.

'Nah its ok, I just nicked my tights. Just one sec while I go change em.'

When I got back downstairs Chris was absentmindedly walking around our living room, looking intensely at a picture on the mantelpiece.

'Lucie,' He turned to me with an impish grin on his face. 'Is that you stood in your garden with no…' I didn't let him finish.

'Lets go dancer.' I pulled him away from the embarrassing photo and out the front door. 'Wow!'

Infront of the house was parked a shiny black BMW.

'What the?' I looked at him in surprise, my mouth slightly opened in astonishment as I ran my hand over the glorious paintwork. I pulled the door open and touched the glossy leather seats, taking in that new car smell before withdrawing and glancing back at Chris.

'Is it yours? When did you get it? Ooh are you driving us to the cinema? Please please please let me drive? Please?' my childish excitement had taken away all the nerves that I had had this afternoon.

'NO! You drive to slow for this car. Get in. I'm gunna show you how I drive.' Chris winked as he slid into the car. 'Well, come on then.'

I scrambled into the car, hitting my head on the roof on the way.

'Ouch! Bugger, that hurt.' I turned to see Chris silently laughing at my stupidity. 'Don't laugh at me.'

He instantly turned his face sober but I could still see the laughter in his eyes.

'Sorry, it's just, you are so much like my mother. She's clumsy aswell.' The laughter died out of his eyes and he turned to glance out the windscreen. 'Anyway, fasten your seatbelt.

* * *

10 minutes later we sat outside the cinema's main door.

'That journey should have taken 3 times as long!!' I couldn't believe how fast Chris had drove. Made me look like a child, and I had been driving for over a year.

Once inside the cinema we chose seats at the back and Chris turned to me.

'It's my 18th next week.'

'really? Ooo we have to have a big party!!'

'No. we can't. And I brought you here tonight so I could tell you why. I don't want you to tell the others the truth, but I needed you to know.' I looked at him, confused.

'You see, Lucie. After next week, I won't be human anymore.'

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! i just had to get it out of my head! Please please please reveiw?? dare i ask for 10?? please? dedications to the first few...**

**Love you all loads**

**Lucie xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, i'm getting angry now. No reveiws?? come on ppl plz do this for me. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the last chapter but then i wouldnt know, because non of you REVEIWED!! Please?**

**I will love you longer than forever if you do...**

**Lucie**

* * *

I stared at him open-mouthed.

"What the??" I trailed off. Then I smiled. "Nice joke Chris, but becoming an adult don't mean you lose your humanity. I mean, looking at my parents…"

"No. Lucie. I Won't. Be. Human." He paused "At All."

I didn't know what to say. I mean, what could I have said?

"I'm going to be a vampire."

This time I laughed. I laughed so loud that the people 4 rows infront turned to look at me. But I soon stopped when I saw the serious look on his face. That doubted me.

"But, Chris, Vampires don't exist. If they did then, the whole world would be overrun with them. I could be living next door to one!!"

"You're living next door to a witch. I already checked."

"You mean Beth?! A Witch?! Oh my god!!" I slumped into my seat. "Wait, is she the nice, help you click your shoes together witch or give you a poison apple sort?"

"She benign, if that's what you mean. Lucie, before you start freaking out, I need to explain it." I sat in my seat and waited. I wasn't sure if I fully believed him yet, but he seemed to have taken a lot of time with preparing his speech, so I sat back and let him get on with it.

"You see, my parents. My dad was a fully fledged vampire, but like our full family, he was vegetarian. No, don't interrupt I'll tell you about that later. Anyway, so, being vegetarian made it possible to have a relationship with my mother, who was human when she had me. Once she gave birth my dad changed her into a vampire as well. But being born to a human mother and vampire father, it was kind of…well, unheard of. So no one knew what to expect. Anyway, my mum thinks that once I've turned 18, if I don't change naturally, she's going to change me herself."

"Oh my god. So what? Are you gunna be a vegetarian vamp to?"

"Yeah. But the first few decades of being a vampire are the hardest. I will find it very hard to resist the temptation of blood. That's why I brought you here tonight. To tell you I was leaving."

"No! You can't leave! What about your house? What about your families jobs?"

"We have been preparing for this move for the last year Lucie. No jobs, no family ties…we aren't even a real family. My mum and dad are the only people actually related to me. The rest of the family, and we are a pretty big coven, are just other vegetarian vampires who have joined together."

"Where are you moving to?" tears had begun to roll down my cheeks. I was going to lose my best friend, and I didn't think I could do anything about it.

"Alaska."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?! So once you've said goodbye to me, your just gonna what? Up n leave?"

"Oh Lucie I'm so sorry! I don't have a choice! If I stay here and do naturally change there is nothing to stop me going on a killing rampage throughout town! My family have already gone, I'm using my granddads car tonight. It's the only thing left to take…"

I sat slumped in my seat with my head in my hands. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was a lot of information to take in. my best friend was a vampire. My next door neighbour was a witch. But the worst thing was that I was losing my best friend. Hot, salty tears ran down my cheeks as Chris just sat and watched.

"Lucie…"

"Chris, please just go.

"Lucie…"

"Wait, no. Why are you telling me this? You could have just left and then I would have been oblivious to this world full of mythical creatures that aren't so mythical…"

He interrupted me but holding his hand up. His eyes were sad.

"Because I love you."

And then without even looking at me again, he walked out of my life.

* * *

**Heyy so enjoy it? i just needed a chapter to tell Lucie why Chris was moving away...but yeah, i think i did it justice. **

**reveiw reveiw reveiw!! please??**

**Lucie xxx**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Im Not Stephanie Meyer, But please. Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw!!**

**Lucie xx**

* * *

For the next few weeks I sat in the house and did absolutely nothing. There didn't seem to be a purpose for anything. Once he had said the words 'I love you' I had realised, at that exact second, that was how I felt about him. But now, it was too frigging late and he had gone.

Friends would come and see me to see if I was ok, but gradually the visits became less and less frequent and now, they had stopped coming at all. The only time I would see them would be at work, but even then, I would hear them talking about things, like who was dating who, or 'did you hear about what's happening down in La Push?' But to be honest I really didn't care. I blocked out their voices and carried on working like a star employee.

* * *

"Ok, Lucie, I've had enough. Chris was my best friend too. I even knew him longer than you, but I'm not the one moping about like someone has died. I'm taking you out. You are gunna come with me and get your hair and nails done and then we are going clubbing. No arguments. Go. Shower!!" My best friend Caitlin had finally decided to make me move, and when Caitlin decided something, you had to do it.

I pulled myself out of bed and along the landing to the bathroom. The hot shower washed out all my kinks and gave my stiff shoulders a light massage. Ahh, heaven in your bathroom.

15 minutes later, Caitlin was speeding down the main street like a woman on a mission. Which, she was.

We pulled up outside a swanky new hairdressing and beauty salon.

'Wow, new!" I was taken aback. This seemed to have gone up overnight. I had never noticed it before.

"No, Lucie. Its been here ever since The Cullen's moved away. When Chris' mum sold the shop…"

"Wait, this is the shop Chris' family owned?" I glanced up at the shop. Of course. It had been Cullen Clothes Store. I had never gone inside, but a small, spiky haired girl about my age had always been flitting about the clothing rails like a fairy.

"Yeah, didn't Chris tell you? Mind you, he didn't tell me either. I kinda guessed, you know, with the name and all. Anyway, lets go get your hair done!" she pulled me inside the shop without another moment.

Chris Cullen. That was the first time I had ever heard his full name. I liked it. Before I could stop myself….Lucie Cullen. Hmm, I liked that even better.

"Lucie!! The hairdresser is speaking to you!" Caitlin pulled me out of my daydream and I turned bright red before looking at the hairdresser.

"Sorry. World of my own"

"What kind of cut would you like?"

"Err, a new style I think. Cut it shorter and can I have some blonde highlights?"

"Ooo Lucie that will look wicked!" Caitlin laughed. "Hmm, what should I have Lucie?"

I looked at her mousy brown locks and transformed them in my head.

"Die it black and get purple streaks in the bottom layers. Make the layers choppy and feather it."

The stylist looked at me with awe.

"You know, there's a job free here. You should consider it. I mean, you would have to start out like I did, with clearing the floor and making teas, but you could go far if you carry on making up cool styles like these."

"Hmm, maybe. I'm kinda happy where I am at the moment."

2 hours later me n Caitlin came out of the hairdressers, flicking our new styles and feeling very glamorous. When we got in the car, before turning on the ignition, Caitlin turned and looked at me with a strange expression on her face.

"Caitlin, why so serious?" I laughed but when she kept on staring I began to feel paranoid. "What, is it my hair? Do you think it looks bad? Oh shit I don't have a spot do i? my eyebrows need doing?

"Lucie. You are not happy at Newtons!! Think about it. All you do is sit at the till and check things through. Its not exactly a dream job is it?"

"Yes, but Caitlin…"

"No but. Go for the job at the hairdressers. At least think about it."

"Ok! Alright! I'll think about it. But no promises."

"Good. Now lets hit the shops."

* * *

**A/n: So...what you think of that chapter?? Come on people, reveiw reveiw reveiw!!**

**Ok, so im going on holiday for 2 weeks so i wont be able to update...but when i get back im gunna write more for my other 2 stories. **

**And yes, im slightly pissed off because i live in England, which means i dnt get Breaking Dawn till the 4th!! Argh!! Well, atleast i got some holiday reading, i cant wait!!**

**I love you all but would love you more if you gave me a reveiw...even just a tiny one.**

**Lucie xxx**

* * *


End file.
